


Letter

by MaoFrost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heart Break, Lost treasures, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoFrost/pseuds/MaoFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds a note from his mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, hope you enjoy

Levi, was sitting at his desk, staring out the window with his arms folded across his chest. Seeing the soft, cool snow gently float to the ground made him smile, reminding him of when he and his mother used to play in it creating snow angles. "To cold now." He whisperd to himself. Levi opend a drawer to his desk, pulling out a white shirt his mother let him wear to bed as a child. He held the shirt close and whisperd "I miss you." Just as Levi was putting the shirt away, a small peace of paper fell out of its sleeve and hit the floor. He, bent down to pick up the small paper, and saw it had writing on it. He, unfolded the paper, and it read " _My sweet Levi, tomorrow is your birthday. Youve grown up so much, im so proud of you. I know your afraid of the strange men that visit me, i know it makes you sad when im not around but, this year will be different. I'll have all the time in the world for you, and only you..."_

Levi was unable to finish reading his mothers letter do to the harsh water in his eyes. He heard a soft knock coming from the opposite side of his office door. Levi quickly put the shirt and his mothers letter back in its drawer, and roughly wiped the tears from his eyes "yes?" His voice cracked. "It's me" he heard a familiar voice say. Erwin opend the door and steped inside the room closing the door behind him. Levi gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in, trying to avoid eye contact with the man in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its very short, but it is my first, i really hope you enjoyed it


End file.
